


Titanium (Silly Puppy)

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [194]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics, Pack animals, pack as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: He hadn't noticed. He felt sick.





	Titanium (Silly Puppy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



The world was dark; gray and metal and cool.

He padded the edges again, looking for a latch or hitch he could exploit. High ceilings, wide distances between walls; a metal box, a metal trap, hidden in a cave. His hunting brothers and he had taken refuge in the cavern, to get out of the bright noon sun. They had traveled in deep, and not realized that surrounding stone had changed, until the telltale sound of doors closing.

He hadn't noticed. He felt sick.

Blood-on-still-waters padded across dirt-covered flooring to him, nudged him in the hip. He sighed and sank down onto his haunches, let his pack-sister lick his face reassuringly. It helped, a little. He hadn't figured out how to explain to her or the other two just how much trouble they were in, if he couldn't get them out of this.

His sister rumbled at him, reached down to take his wrist in her maw-- a very not-animal action that his adopted parents had come up with, when the dame had realized he was just too big to scuff, and that the rest of the pack had consequently picked up-- and pulled him back to where the other two were waiting in the center of their cage. And then she let him go again.

...and then the two hunting males headbutted him, and knocked him back onto the floor.

A painful shape dug into his ribs.

Blood-on-still-waters grinned at him, victorious; Silly puppy, traps wont work on us.


End file.
